


Peeping

by tennou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, First Time Blow Jobs, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennou/pseuds/tennou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean just wanted to get out of doing his chores and take a nap in the storeroom, but he stumbles across much more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeping

**Author's Note:**

> ha ha....

“Kirstein, I swear to god if you don’t come back over here and do the damn dishes I will shove your head so far up your ass—”

Jean missed the tail-end of Annie’s threat as he quickly slipped into one of the storerooms, a smug expression on his face as he closed the door behind him.

“Sorry Annie, but I guess you’re just going to have do the dishes on your own this time,” he muttered to himself with a self-satisfied smile.

God, he hated doing dishes. Touching soggy half-eaten food sent shivers up his spine and waves of nausea through his body, so he'd figured that he’d skip out on it this time. It was only one time, after all.

He looked around the space of the storeroom he'd selected, filled with crates of various grains and flours, and congratulated himself on choosing an appropriate hiding place. It wasn’t too cramped and had enough flat surfaces he’d be able to easily sleep on top of. He sat himself atop a wooden crate and leaned back against the large cupboard next to it, eyes fluttering closed as he settled in for a nap. He’d just make it up to Annie some other time.

He’d drifted into a pleasant haze of sleep when he was snapped awake at the sound of footsteps nearing the door. He hopped to his feet, bleary with drowsiness and panic. What if it was Annie? He dreaded to think about what she’d put him through if she found him.

The doorknob rattled and he hurriedly shoved himself inside the cupboard he’d spotted earlier, wedging himself in between jars of lentils and grain. He’d just pulled the doors shut behind him when he heard the door to the storeroom open, and a set of feet walk inside. He held his breath.

But that didn’t sound like Annie. That didn’t sound like anybody that had been on kitchen duty that day. Jean frowned. Actually, it sounded a lot like…

_Eren?_

But he wasn’t alone.

Jean spied a small crack in the old wood of the cupboard and squinted to look through it into the storeroom. He nearly yelped out loud at what he saw.

It was Reiner and Eren, and they were… _kissing_. More than kissing, they were _making out_. He could see their tongues and everything. Gross.

But he didn’t look away (for some reason). He watched as Reiner’s hand snaked around Eren’s torso and slid down over the curve of his ass, giving it an appreciative pat before squeezing it hard enough that Eren pulled away with a gasp.

“Reiner!” Eren was frowning like he always was, but it looked markedly different when his cheeks were so flushed like that. Jean swallowed the lump that’d suddenly appeared in his throat.

“Sorry,” Reiner said with an unapologetic grin. He nuzzled Eren’s neck. “It’s just so cute,” he said, palming it with both hands and squeezing again. Eren moaned softly, near-melting into Reiner’s chest, and Jean stiffened.

What was going on here?

“C’mon,” Reiner, said, disentangling Eren from his arms. “We gotta hurry. We’ve only got a few minutes.”

Eren’s cheeks were pink and his eyes wide as he nodded, and then dropped to his knees. Jean’s eyes widened.

_What was happening?_

Eren’s fingers were fumbling with the front of Reiner’s pants and before Jean even had a chance to register what was happening Eren was unzipping Reiner’s pants and pulling out his half-hard cock. Jean clapped a hand over his mouth to keep from shrieking.

Eren was _jacking_ _Reiner off_. That was Eren’s hand stroking up and down Reiner’s shaft. His eyes involuntarily zeroed in on Reiner’s dick and if he hadn’t been so confused about what was going on he would’ve whistled aloud because _damn_ Reiner was _endowed._

“Shit,” Eren mumbled, obviously thinking along the same lines as Jean. “Reiner, you’re…huge.” His voice had a sense of awe to it and Jean felt a burst of something that felt suspiciously close to jealousy flash through him.

But that wasn’t possible. He didn’t even _like_ Eren, so why would he be jealous that he was looking at Reiner’s dick like it was the best thing on this side of Wall Rose? He shook his head and returned his gaze to the scene playing out just beyond the cupboard.

Reiner’s grin remained in place and he raked his fingers through Eren’s hair, rubbing lightly at the back of his head.

“You can take it, Jaeger. I know you can.”

Jean grimaced. Even with Eren’s face four inches away from his dick Reiner still managed to sound like some kind of inspiring life coach. Weird.

But it appeared to encourage Eren who continued stroking Reiner’s cock to complete hardness and then leaned in, licking one long stripe up the length.

“Mm, see? You’re doing great.”

Even Reiner’s inspirational sex talk wasn’t enough to detract from the sight of Eren dragging his tongue all across Reiner’s cock, his shy hesitance somehow erotic.

Jean caught his thoughts.

Eren? _Erotic_? As if. He would’ve laughed out loud, but again, he was hiding in a cupboard watching one of his peers suck a guy off—not the ideal situation to be discovered in.

A groan from Reiner drew Jean’s attention once more and he looked through the crack to find Eren’s lips wrapped around Reiner’s cock. Jean dug his fingers into his thigh to keep from making any sudden noises or movements as Eren drew back and plunged forward, the first couple of inches sliding roughly into his mouth.

Jean liked the visual of Eren’s lips stretched wide around Reiner’s cock a lot more than he should’ve. He moved a hand over the crotch of his pants as Eren moved his mouth up and down, rubbing across it when he saw tears pricking Eren’s eyes.

Jean had seen him cry before, in anger and in grief, but seeing it now in a sexual setting only served to arouse him further. Jean bit his lip.

 _This is so messed up,_ he thought as he took his own erect cock out of his pants. But he pushed those kinds of thoughts from his mind and looked through the crack again, slowly stroking himself as he watched Eren and Reiner.

Eren’s inexperience was apparent and he was sloppy, drool dripping messily down his chin as he sucked, but he was so _enthusiastic_ about it. Jean could tell Eren really wanted to please and that just made him harder. He tightened his grip on himself.

“Just like that, Eren,” Reiner murmured. “You’re doing so good.”

Jean heard a muffled grunt as Eren gagged, growing too eager and taking too much of Reiner’s cock too soon.

“S-sorry,” he heard Eren say. Jean let out a slow breath.

If only he could’ve seen that—Eren with teary eyes and pink cheeks and swollen lips looking up at him guiltily as he apologized for choking on his dick. His cock twitched at the mere thought of it.

 _God,_ Jean had a problem.  

“Don’t worry about it, Eren,” Reiner said. He gripped the base of his cock and guided it back to Eren’s waiting lips, smearing precum across them before Eren opened his mouth and took him in again.

Jean’s strokes were getting faster now as he watched Reiner begin to thrust into Eren’s mouth (slowly, not too deep or he’d choke again).

Reiner didn’t last long after that. His hold in Eren’s hair tightened and his hips bucked one last time before he stilled and came in Eren’s mouth. Eren pulled off quickly, coughing at the bitter taste filling his mouth.

“Sorry,” Reiner said, sounding honestly apologetic. Eren wiped the cum dribbling out of his mouth and swallowed the rest.

“’S Fine,” he muttered, his voice coarser than usual. “Can you…?”

At that, Reiner grinned, all confidence once more. “Of course I can.”

He reached down and easily hoisted Eren up around his hips before pressing him back against the wall. “Hold onto me, okay?”

Eren nodded. Jean could see his fingers digging tightly into Reiner’s broad shoulders as Reiner reached between them and freed Eren’s cock from the confines of his tight trainee pants.

A soft moan left Eren’s lips when Reiner’s hand curled around his dick. Jean bit his lip hard to keep from making a sound as he jacked off to the sight of Eren losing himself to Reiner’s movements.  

The back of Eren’s head hit the wall when Reiner started pumping his cock in earnest and sucking barely-noticeable red marks into the sensitive skin of his neck, gliding his hands over the round flesh of his ass. He let out another groan when Reiner rocked into him, grinding him against the wall.

“R-Reiner,” he gasped. Jean would’ve given anything to get a closer look at his face right then. “I’m about to—”

“It’s okay,” Reiner grunted. “You can come.”

Eren’s back arched and his grip on Reiner’s shoulders tightened, his body shuddering with the first orgasm he’d gotten through someone other than himself.

Jean pressed a hand over his mouth tightly as he brought himself over the edge, the image of Eren fucked out from his first real orgasm still fresh in his mind as he came into his own hand.

“You alright?” he heard Reiner ask. Eren must’ve nodded (he wasn’t watching them through the crack anymore) because a few minutes later he heard the door open and close, and then he was alone in the storeroom.

He pushed the doors of the cupboard open and stumbled out, his face red and his hands sticky and a growing sense of mortification building in his chest.

It looked like he had quite a bit of thinking to do.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write rei/ere but this got so out of hand, im sorry
> 
> but let me know if you liked it! (kudos or comments would be great for that purpose)
> 
>  
> 
> [dokushoujo](http://dokushoujo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
